


On First Crushes

by Malakia



Series: Naruto Drabbles and Short Stories [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, First Crush, Gen, Kakashi tries, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malakia/pseuds/Malakia
Summary: "So who was your first crush when you were younger?"





	On First Crushes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [Link prompt.](http://malakia215.tumblr.com/post/178378083349/imagine-your-otp)

Kakashi blinked slowly as he stared at Rin. The woman looked innocently back at him. He raised a finely shaped eyebrow at her which, to his amusement, only made her frown. 

“It’s a fair question,” she defended.

“To ask about my first crush when I was younger?” he asked without inflection.

“She has a point,” Obito pointed out. His head currently rested on Kakashi’s shoulder but his attention was on filling out their latest mission report on his lap.

The silver haired man turned his head to look at his boyfriend with his one visible eye, only to see the dark unruly locks which made it impossible to know what the scarred man was thinking.

Kakashi hummed as he snapped his Icha Icha book close. “How is that ‘a point?’” he inquired casually. “Seems a bit invasive.”

Instead of Obito answering, it was Rin, who huffed and folded her arms over her chest. “Trying to get an answer of of you is like talking to a brick wall!” she complained irritability as she leaned against a wall. The day was lovely and they had decided to take up residence on the roof of the hospital after their post mission check ups. Obito and Kakashi had sat on the edge of the building while Rin had chosen the wall of the roof’s entrance.

“I don’t see how knowing my first crush is important,” Kakashi tried to explain.

Rin shrugged, still pouting. “Isobu was curious,” she stated, “and it got me curious too.”

Kakashi stared at her blankly. “Why would... he be curious about that?” He still resisted the urge to call the Bijuu an ‘it.’ The idea was ingrained into him but Rin had been adamant on being polite to Isobu after they had begun talking to each other a few years back. 

Rin’s pout gave way to a smile as she said, “Well he knows mine was you.” She then gestured at Obito with one hand. “And that I was Obito’s.” She ignored the Uchiha’s noise of annoyance as she finished. “So Isobu was just curious about yours.”

“Maa,” Kakashi sighed, “what if I don’t want to say?”

The afternoon sun emphasized the flash of determination Rin’s eyes as her sweet smile grew bigger and sharp. The silver haired man had to repress a shiver. “I’ll still find out,” she promised.

“You know she will,” Obito agreed, never lifting his head while he continued to fill out the report.

Kakashi debated his options. He could easily escape but then would have to deal with a very determined Rin. She would not stop until she got some sort answer. And Isobu, if the jonin learned anything about the Bijuu through Rin, would take the whole ordeal as a game and help his teammate out whenever he could. 

“My bet is that he never had one,” Obito’s voice cut in.

Kakashi turned his head and eyed his boyfriend. “Maa...,” he chided, “that’s rude.”

Obito snorted but didn’t remove his head to look up. “And you were a fucking brat,” he pointed out, “with a steel pipe up your ass.”

The silver haired man thought about it before moving his head side to side to concede the point. 

“That didn’t mean I never had one,” he lazily countered. He smirked under his mask when he saw Obito’s pen stopped moving.

“So you did!” Rin yelled excitedly as she pushed herself off the wall. She practically pranced when she approached him with a broad grin. When she stopped before him she took a firm stance with her hands on her hips. “So who was it?” she demanded.

Kakashi sighed but still held his smirk in place as he gazed up at her. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Obito lift his head to look at him with an intrigued expression.

“Maa, well...,” he began as he leaned back a little. “Must have been when I was 15...,” he eyed his audience to see them both on the edge of their seats, “when I got a crush on someone.” 

He shrugged his shoulders. “I didn’t recognize it at first or know how to handle it, so I sent them a note in the mail that said to leave the village or I would kill him....”

It nearly made him bust out laughing as Rin’s face slowly became horrified. But Obito’s face was priceless when his one eye furrowed inward as he blinked at Kakashi. Then his eye widened and his mouth formed into a snarl.

_ “That was you!?” _ he screeched as he stood up, pen and report falling to the ground. He pointed his finger close to Kakashi’s face and continued, “I was scared for my  _ life,  _ you asshole!”

The silver haired man chuckled as he lazily tilted his head to the side with his unseen smile. “I told you, I didn’t know how to handle my feelings....” Leave it to Obito to miss the obvious. 

Off to the side, Rin’s shoulders slowly began to shake until she began to laugh and it turned into a roarish cackle. “Oh sweet Sage!” she gasped out in between the fits of laughter. She was laughing so hard, she had to lay one hand on Obito’s shoulders to stay up right. 

“Fuck you Rin!” Obito snarled as he snapped his gaze to her. He made no move to step out of her grasp though. “It’s not funny!”

Rather than respond, Rin leaned further into him while she clutched her stomach and continued her manic cackling. 

Obito snarled again as he turned back to Kakashi. “You don’t send  _ death threats  _ in the  _ mail,  _ Bakashi!” he ranted with a roar.

“Maa,” Kakashi tried to placate, even though he never moved. “I knew you were capable enough to handle it.”

He meant it as a compliment but his words had the opposite effect as Obito’s face became murderous. When Kakashi saw him tighten his fist, he knew his boyfriend was probably thinking of ways to throttle him. 

Kakashi decided his best course of action was to leave then. Rin got her answer, and an angry Obito was easier to handle than a determined Rin.

The silver haired jonin stored his book away just as Obito opened his mouth to yell at him some more. But before he could, Kakashi gave a two finger salute and said, “I’ll see you at home later tonight, dear!”

He then used kamui to get away.

He came to stand on a roof not far from the hospital but still out of sight. He sighed as body swayed a little- even after all these years using kamui could still cost him too much chakra if he wasn’t careful. But at least now he was safe.

He knew his little stunt was going to cost him. Even as he thought it, he sensed Obito’s chakra suddenly spike. And since he wasn’t that far away he heard the ungodly yell of, “ _ COME BACK HERE BAKASHI!”  _

The copy nin smirked as he began to race across the rooftops. He didn’t bother to hide his chakra and as a result felt Obito’s begin to follow him.

He chuckled a little with a small, but lewd, smirk. Maybe if Obito caught him this time, he would give the Uchiha a little treat tonight as a way to apologize.


End file.
